


Often

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Aftermath of 3x9 divided loyaltyAaron tells Karen a little bit about himself one night
Relationships: Aaron Shutt/Karen Wilder
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Often

“Do you want me to leave?”Aaron asked Karen 

“I don’t think it’s a good night for you to stay over”Karen says to him 

“Well if you need me you can just ring me up”Aaron replies 

“I sure will”Karen answers 

“I really enjoy our time together”Aaron said to his new girlfriend 

“I don’t really put myself out there that often”Karen referred to her lack of an active dating life 

“I was sort of scared at first when I saw your kids”Aaron admitted 

“Children scare you?”Karen asked him

“No but my childhood wasn’t the best and I’d worried I’d be just as bad of a father as my own father was to me”Aaron told her


End file.
